This invention relates generally to water flow diverters, and more specifically to a diverter attachable to a water supply duct, and operable to allow water flow in one direction, and to divert water flow to discharge in another direction.
There is need for simple, compact, rugged devices of the flow diverter type described; and more specifically there is need for such flow diverters which have simple push-pull operation to achieve flow diversion. Also, there is need for a diverter unit capable of installation on a water supply pipe from which water is supplied to a hose in one operable position of the unit, and via which water is supplied to an outlet of the unit in another operable position of the unit.